ciarapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Overdose
Overdose is a song recorded by Ciara for her self-titled fifth studio album. The song was written by Ciara, Josh Abraham, Livvi Franc, Ali Tamposi and Oliver Goldstein. It was produced by Abraham and Goldstein. It was released as the third and final single from the album with Epic Records. On September 18, 2013, the single was serviced to urban contemporary radio stations. On October 14, 2013, it was released to Rhythmic contemporary radio stations in the United States. Musically, "Overdose" is an electropop song, featuring club beats and EDM drums, showcasing a different sound to what she has become known for since her debut album "Goodies." Lyrically, the song talks about "taking too much love" and asks to somebody call the doctor before Ciara overdoses. The song received mostly positive reviews from critics who praised the song for being a simple and tasteful experiment, without desperation. Some even called it a "monster" and the "album's best track." The song peaked at number 20 on the South Korea digital charts, but it failed to chart elsewhere. In February of 2014, "Overdose" was promoted with just one live performance, during the 56th Grammy Awards after-party. Song Background In February of 2012, Ciara revealed that she has began recording her new album releasing the song "Sweat" (featuring rapper 2 Chainz) as the lead single of her fifth studio album (which was then titled "One Woman Army") in June of 2012. However, the song was a failure and scrapped by her label as the lead single. In July of 2012, a snippet of the song was leaked online which prompted the media to speculate as the project's first single. On July 16, 2012, Ciara's record label CEO L.A. Reid asking fans what they thought about the song via Twitter. However, the plans to release "Overdose" were scrapped & the songs "Sorry" and "Got Me Good" were chosen to be the next singles, but they undeperformed on the charts. In March of 2013, "Body Party" was released the official lead single from the album. After the success of the first single, "I'm Out" was released to radio stations & became a moderate success. Composition "Overdose" was written by Ciara, Livvi Franc and Ali Tampos. Josh Abraham and Oliver Goldstein co-wrote and produced the song with Ciara & Future being the vocal producers. Lyrically, "Overdose" talks about being addicted to love with Ciara making allusion to the same state of being addicted to drugs asking to somebody call the doctor before she has an overdose. Instead of a drug overdose, Ciara talks about "love overdose" as she sings: "I took your love, think I took too much/ Somebody call the doctor/ I took it all, but it's not enough." Musically, the song is a pop and electropop song with "club grooves" and "insistent beats" with Jon Caramanica of New York Times calling it a "killer nu-disco." Kristina Bustos of Digital Spy analyzed that in "Overdose," Ciara "showcases a different sound to what she has become known for since debuting in the music industry in 2004 with her "R&B-crunk" record 'Goodies'." Song Release In August of 2013, Ciara announced in an interview with "Hollywood Life" that "Where You Go" (featuring her boyfriend Future) would serve as the third official single from the album in the United States while "Overdose" will serve as the next international single. In September of 2013, Ciara confirmed in an interview that the song "Read My Lips" was set to be the album's new single, but in the same month, the cover of "Overdose" was released and it was announced that the song would set to hit radio in October 14, 2013. On September 18, 2013, "Overdose" officially impacted urban contemporary radio and it impacted Rhythmic stations in the U.S. on October 14, 2013. Single Artwork On September 18, 2013, the single's cover art was released exclusive on Just Jared which caused a little bit of controversy for its risqué artwork. The cover art features Ciara with one hand grabbing her boyfriend crotch and the other down his underwear. Rap-Up wrote that "the R&B diva gets in the pants of her boyfriend Future on the racy cover art." Sam Lansky of Idolator called it "typically provocative. Par for the course for the sultriest chick in the game." Brittany Lewis of Global Grind called the single's cover "erotic" and "arousing." Website Bossip ensured that the man on the cover is Ciara's boyfriend Future, comparing a regular photo and the cover art, calling it "freaky-deeky." Song Promotion Ciara visited The Recording Academy's headquarters in Santa Monica, California to participate in an exclusive Grammy.com interview. Following the interview, she performed a brief acoustic set featuring tracks from her self-titled album, including "Overdose," "DUI" and "Read My Lips." Chart Performance "Overdose" has charted on South Korea's Gaon Digital Chart, debuting at number 20, with 359,541 digital units (these combine digital downloads, streams, background music and ringtones). In the second week, the song fell to number 41 with 134,625 hits. Critical Reception Music critics gave "Overdose" mostly positive reviews. In an early review for the song, the website Crunk Tastic wrote that it "is a very basic pop record perfect for the summer time." In an early review for the album, Jordan Sargent of Spin gave the track a positive review, writing that: "The most striking track on the record is 'Overdose,' which deftly wedges a scraping EDM beat into her aesthetic. But there is no drop, no desperation — just a simple and tasteful experiment that could mushroom into something resembling a hit." Rob Harvilla also of Spin, wrote that "The strutting, blaring 'Overdose' is way more successful as an earworm-farm Song of the Summer dark horse." Erika Ramirez of Billboard called it "the album's best song," writing that it "appeals to fans of all genres, oozing funk and featuring an addictive hook." For Sam Lansky of Idolator, "Overdose" is "one of the LP’s very best tracks, and this one actually has a fighting shot on mainstream radio." Lansky also called it "a monster, probably the purest pop track on the album. If there is any justice on the charts, it’ll be a radio smash." Andy Kellman of Allmusic picked "Overdose" as one of the album's highlights, calling it "functional and memorable." In a review for the album, Tim Finney of Pitchfork considered "Overdose" and "Livin' It Up" "highlights" because their obviousness transformed into a virtue through the singer’s palpable enjoyment." Mike Madden of Consequence of Sound wrote that while being "musically unadventurous – all rupturing synths and pounding EDM drums – its hooks are packed tightly together, producing an especially memorable end to an album that doesn’t have many forgettable moments to begin with." Personnel *Writers: Ciara Harris, Josh Abraham, Olivia Waithe, Ali Tamposi & Oliver Goldstein *Producers: Josh Abraham & Oliver Goldstein Recorded At: The Triangle Sound Studios in Atlanta and the Jungle City Studios in New York City. Category:Songs Category:Singles